Scrabble Scramble
Scrabble Scramble is a fan favourite game first played in season one of The Butler Games. How the game is played In this game, players must race to search boxes for ping pong balls. Each ball has a letter written on them and, by only transferring one ball at a time, players have to try to spell the longest word possible with only two minutes on the clock. The player who correctly spells the longest word is the winner. If the game requires a tiebreaker, the player who's word would score the highest in a game of scrabble is deemed the winner. History of the game Season One This game was played twice in Season One, both during the fifth round. In the Head of House competition, players raced for themselves to create a word. Meg was disqualified for bringing more than one ball into the room at a time and subsequently was removed from the game following a head injury. It was Dan who won the HoH, with a seven letter word. In the Power of Veto competition, players had to choose jurors to compete on their behalf. Kate was the only player who spelled a word with more than five letters, but it was ruled that 'Skibass' was not actually a word. Lindsey won the challenge following the rock paper scissors tiebreaker against Lisa. She was competing on Mandy's behalf. Season Two The game was once again played twice, both during the sixth round. In the Head of House competition, Dan once again was victorious. In the Power of Veto competition, the Guardians Twist was activated and members of the Jury competed on behalf of the players. Lisa and Tom both correctly spelled a 7 letter word, and the winner was decided on which word would have scored the most in a game of scrabble. Lisa won this veto on behalf of Lindsey. Season Three This challenge was not set to be played in season three, but due to a lack of jury members following the withdrawal of Natalie, this challenge went ahead as a last minute replacement for the Guardians Twist. Lisa once again won the challenge, playing on behalf of Lindsey with the word 'lashes'. Season Four As Blood vs Water featured a heavy tribal twist, this competition was played in tribes. One player would spell, whilst the others would run for the letters. Kate and Rich were tasked with spelling, with Kate winning with the 7-letter word - 'tanning' - to Rich's 5 letter word - 'life's'. The game also face controversy due to cheating, when Iain and Josh were accused of adding an extra ball to their teams bowl after the time had ran out. Season Five Scrabble Scramble was played during the second round of Allstars. It was played in tribes, with the winning tribe having to decide who would act as the sole Head of House. Both 'spellers' could only spell four letter words. Lindsey took the win with the word 'zone' and her tribe chose Olly as the new Head of House. Trivia * 7 letters is the current record, with Dan (Butler Games), Tom and Lisa (Second Chance Summer), and Kate (Blood vs Water) all correctly spelling 7 letter words. Category:Challenge Category:Head of House Category:Power of Veto Category:Lindsey Wootten Category:Lisa Williams